


your heart burning white hot is my place

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Junmyeon’s hand slightly brushes past Minseok’s ass during their <em>Playboy</em> performance, then Minseok’s hand rests warm and solid against his sweaty abs during the same performance, the heat slipping through the thin fabric of the shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodio/gifts), [jinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinki/gifts).



> originally written for seokmonsters 2016 round [here](http://seokmonsters.livejournal.com/20765.html) \-- now edited and fixed
> 
> this turned out to be a lot longer than i expected? and also a lot filthier lmao. this is for mon ♡, who listened to me whine and complain and cheered me on, and bijae ♡, whose tweets inspired me in the first place to write this~ this is really just porn with minimal plot, but i hope u enjoy it nonetheless! (and yes, i did sneak in a bit of xiusuhan at the end, when will i get that ot3 tbh)

There’s an art to this. This back and forth teasing, _flirting_ , that they have had going on for the past few weeks, past few months.

 

If Junmyeon’s hand slightly brushes past Minseok’s ass during their _Playboy_ performance, then Minseok’s hand rests warm and solid against his sweaty abs during the same performance, the heat slipping through the thin fabric of the shirt.

 

Junmyeon isn’t exactly sure about when this teasing, this _flirting_ , started. All that he’s rather well aware of is that he’s in too deep. He’s far too into this game, this push and pull, that he’s not sure he can get out of it. He’s not even sure _if_ he even wants to get out.

 

Their eyes linger on each other, sparkling brightly, shining each time they look at each other, whether under the stage lights or not, saying a thousand words. The little quirks and twitches of their eyebrows hint at a million suggestions, but it never really gets any further than that. It never goes to next base, to the next level and only remains at those slight, suggestive touches, winks and looks.

 

Perhaps, Junmyeon surmises, this game began back when they were first assigned their partners for the _Playboy_  choreography. Junmyeon didn’t think much of it, just smiled at Minseok and pulled him closer in a one arm hug. He didn’t know that five practices later he’d be melting under Minseok’s gaze. He never realized how utterly captivating and lust inducing Minseok really could be.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun calls out to Junmyeon, snapping the older out of his gaze. There’s a slight smirk that rests on the younger’s lips. “Occupied?”

 

Junmyeon accepts the offered water bottle and shakes his head slightly, hoping the blush is hidden under the sweat and flush from their dance practice. “Nope.”

 

A small, simple smile. Sehun takes it, but still grins and winks at him before turning away and going back to annoy Baekhyun.

 

It doesn’t even take a minute before Junmyeon’s eyes are back on Minseok’s sweaty body, his gaze burning into the muscles, the well defined abs that are easily visible through Minseok’s soaked tank top.

 

“Let’s practice ‘Playboy’ once and then we’ll call it a night, yeah?” Their choreographer, Jaewon hyung, is already looking through the playlist to find the song, and Junmyeon sighs before getting into position - this was going to be fun.

 

 

—

 

 

The tension is high and heavy. It almost feels like the air is suffocating them. They’ve just finished a concert - the _Pl_ _ayboy_ performance flirting upped another level with Sehun later pushing Junmyeon and Minseok together to kiss during his stop time.

 

Minseok hadn't even held back today.

 

When Sehun had made him put his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders and tilted his head, Minseok was ready with his lips pursing, almost as if he was reaching out to kiss Junmyeon, eager but patient.

 

Junmyeon could feel Minseok’s hot breath against his cheek, the soft, slightly chapped, lips ever so gently touching against his skin, again and again and _again_.

 

Minseok wouldn’t stop and Junmyeon couldn’t handle it.

 

When Jongdae was pushed and he jumped on top of Minseok, he pushed the older into Junmyeon, pressing the two together against each other completely. And Junmyeon could feel the semi-hardness of Minseok’s dick right between his ass, snugly fitting in and he  _couldn’t_ \- he just couldn’t hold back the small whimper from slipping through his parted lips.

 

He was able to cover it up with a grin quick enough, but he let himself loose again soon after, almost kissing Minseok back when he turned to face him.

 

This hadn’t gone unnoticed by the members, _of course_ , so Junmyeon was ready for all the jeering once the concert was over and they were all moving back to the dressing room. Surprisingly, however, he heard none of it. Only a few knowing smiles were thrown around here and there but that was about it.

 

So now Junmyeon sits on a chair, wiping away the sweat with a small towel, feeling his make up also rubbing off and leaving his skin feeling cleaner. It’s a cool, air-conditioned place, but he can feel Minseok’s gaze searing into his back and that itself makes him sweat more, breathe a little more heavily, almost panting and out of breath.

 

Their flirting goes way beyond just the _Playboy_  performances. It somehow finds itself in almost every song they perform. They can’t help themselves, can’t take their eyes off of each other or stop themselves from flirting, touching whenever they can. The smirking and sending suggestive looks almost becomes a habit, an instinct.

 

And when Junmyeon can’t take it anymore, he excuses himself. They anyway still have at least two hours before they leave, Junmyeon can take a break to cool off.

 

He goes out of the room, but not before he catches the greasy wink Baekhyun sends his way, smiling and turning his head towards Minseok’s face next. Junmyeon involuntarily blushes, feels his ears burn, and then walks out of the room without looking at Minseok, not wanting to gauge his reaction or even find out whether Minseok saw that exchange or not.

 

Soon enough though, he hears someone— _Minseok_ —come out of the room and lean against the wall beside him. Junmyeon can feel almost the heat radiating off of Minseok. The scent of his sweat and cologne mixed together is intoxicating.

 

“Junmyeon-ah…” Minseok begins, but he doesn’t continue. Instead, he slips his fingers into Junmyeon’s pant’s belt loops and pulls him closer.

 

Junmyeon exhales shakily as he feels Minseok’s tongue lick a line up from his collarbones to his neck. He tips his head back easily, the wall behind him solid and grounding. His fingers curl into Minseok’s shoulders and tightly grip him as he feels little bites and kisses come after.

 

“We shouldn’t-” And it’s so hard, so _hard_ , to put together a coherent sentence and push it out of his mouth. “We shouldn’t…do this out here-  _anyone_ can see, hy— _ung_.”

 

His words fall into a moan, a choked whimper, as he feels Minseok suck a hickey at the junction of his neck and collar.

 

“Fuck, _hyung_ ,” Junmyeon rasps. He can feel his heartbeat on his eyelids, burning his eyes. He’s pretty sure Minseok can hear how fast, how erratically, it is beating as well. They are, after all, pressed so close together that each breath feels too hot, each inhale full of the other’s scent.

 

“Mhmm,” Minseok responds with a small hum, his voice gentle and soothing against the slight stinging of the love bite. He slowly takes Junmyeon’s hands off of his shoulders and intertwines his fingers with Junnmyeon, then abruptly turns around and pulls him along the corridor until they reach a free room.

 

They’re both sweaty and buzzing, breathing too heavily, too noisily. Minseok’s hair is a mess, tousled and sticking onto his forehead, and Junmyeon’s lips are too red from all the moans he bit back, and the ones he didn’t, the saliva on his lips slick and shining.

 

They quickly make their way into the room, shutting and locking the door behind themselves. Their shirts are the first to go, falling onto the ground and letting the cool air hit their chests. Junmyeon’s nipples, already sensitive, harden when he removes his shirt, and then he jolts, letting out a deep moan when Minseok brushes his fingers over them.

 

It’s the perfect time, really, for Minseok to take advantage of Junmyeon’s sensitive nipples. And he doesn’t hesitate, latching his mouth onto one and gently sucking it, slightly scraping his teeth along the soft skin. And Junmyeon— Junmyeon shudders, he trembles and breaks down, squeezing Minseok’s biceps, gasping and tensing.

 

“Couch,” he blurts out in his haze, pressing down slight indents with his blunt nails on Minseok’s arms. “Min— _seok_ _hyung_.”

 

Minseok can’t deny how much hearing Junmyeon calling him “ _hyung_ ” in that broken, raw, lust filled voice arouses him. He can’t deny Junmyeon anything when he so wantonly says Minseok’s name like that.

 

So Minseok gets to work immediately. He pushes Junmyeon down on the couch and then straddles him, feeling their hardening erections press against each other. He pays them no attention though, instead going back to playing with Junmyeon’s nipples, his mouth sucking on them and his tongue licking and gently flicking the sensitive, hardened nubs.

 

Minseok’s hands slide along the side of Junmyeon’s abs, feeling the defined muscle and he stutters out a guttural moan when Junmyeon arches up, groaning, pressing their erections together.

 

The desire is so strong, so _heady_ , the lust is clouding and hazing over, and they just _can’t_ stop. Still, they don’t go fast, trying to quickly get through the rush of too much sexual tension. They have the time, so they take it, going slow and taking advantage of every moment they have together and alone.

 

Minseok’s tongue licks a long trail down Junmyeon’s chest, his fingers still playing with Junmyeon’s nipples as his kisses leave the Junmyeon's skin burning. Junmyeon, below him, gasps, incoherent curses slipping through his lips as Minseok kneels down and stops at Junmyeon’s bellybutton to dip his tongue in it.

 

It’s as if, even on their first try, they’re so in tune with each other that they can map each other out and find the weak spots easily. Testing and trying has its own thrill to it, and Minseok does everything he knows, everything that comes to his mind. He takes pleasure in reducing Junmyeon to broken moans and swears.

 

When he finally gets to Junmyeon’s pants, Junmyeon is already fully hard, his erection obvious through the tightness and tenting of the pants. Minseok slowly removes them, stopping but enjoying the way Junmyeon’s hands scramble to pull off the offending material.

 

“Shh,” Minseok whispers, his mouth now on Junmyeon’s thighs, his teeth grazing the unmarked skin. “Let me do this.”

 

“Mhmm…hy _ung._ ” Junmyeon’s fingers rake through the sweaty strands of Minseok’s hair, trying to get a grip on them to pull them. “Just-  _fuck_ , just—"

 

Minseok’s breath hitches when Junmyeon’s finally able to pull his hair, “Jun _myeon_ ,” Minseok starts breathing faster, his heartbeat picking up. “Fuck, okay, just— let me.” He nuzzles the erection through the boxers, mouthing the growing wet spot. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Junmyeon’s almost sobbing with the arousal thrumming through him, he’s already _so_ close. And he’d be embarrassed, of how quickly he was coming undone, but it’s _Minseok_ , and Junmyeon can’t hold himself back with Minseok.

 

“So good,” Minseok mumbles, hooking his thumbs on the waistband of the boxers before pulling them down. “So beautiful.”

 

Minseok’s hands are warm, holding Junmyeon’s quivering thighs apart, and his mouth is even warmer as he swallows down Junmyeon’s cock. The wet heat around Junmyeon’s cock is too much for him as he keens and then tries to hold back his noises by biting his lips. Minseok is thorough and focused when he sucks, he hollows out his cheeks and holds down Junmyeon’s hips from thrusting up as he deep throats him.

 

Junmyeon’s dick is slick with saliva when Minseok pulls back to suckle at the head, shining under the dingy lighting of the vacant dressing room. With one hand wrapped around the base of Junmyeon’s dick, solid and strong, Minseok once again goes down, bobbing his head as he swallows around the cock.

 

Minseok sucks Junmyeon’s dick until Junmyeon, writhing, whines and begs to, “ _fuck_ me hyung, just do it, fill me up and take _me_.” Minseok’s lips are puffy and red as he presses a chaste kiss to Junmyeon’s dick, laughing softly at how it twitches, before rushing to get his pants and boxers off as well.

 

Minseok can’t deny Junmyeon when he begs so _beautifully_ to fuck him.

 

But-

 

“Wait,” Minseok’s eyes widen as he comes to the realization, “Junmyeon-ah, there’s no lube or condoms.”

 

Junmyeon grins weakly and gestures towards his pants. “Check the back pocket hyung.”

 

Minseok gapes at Junmyeon for a while before turning and rummaging through the discarded pants. There’s a packet of lube and condom safely tucked into the pocket and Minseok- Minseok can’t believe that Junmyeon, the leader of the group - always so responsible and on top of everything - would go so far as to having even a condom and lube ready.

 

“Were you expecting something to happen today?” Minseok’s eyebrow quirks up as a soft smirk spreads on his face. He leisurely walks back to where Junmyeon is sprawled on the couch, thumbing the packets.

 

And it’s so beautiful, so utterly _gorgeous_ , the way that Junmyeon’s flush spreads through his body, bits of pink and red blooming on his skin.

 

“No,” Junmyeon’s voice only slightly wavers, his calm demeanor deceptive as reaches for an explanation. “I just like to be ready at all times hy—”

 

Junmyeon chokes on his words, a deep groan replacing them instead, as Minseok’s slick, lubed finger slips past his puckering hole. Minseok’s delightfully — _torturously_ — slow with fingering. Junmyeon feels like ages have passed when the second finger, and then the third, fits into him, stretching him and opening him up.

 

Surprisingly though, Junmyeon doesn’t mind the slowness. Instead, he loves it. He loves the way Minseok takes his time and kisses, leaving small bite marks along the inside of Junmyeon’s thighs as his fingers slowly fuck Junmyeon. He loves the the way that Minseok exudes this confidence and comfortableness whenever he does anything and how it makes Junmyeon feel so much more fuller than the fingers up his ass.

 

He loves that Minseok wants to take this slow and savor every moment, every thrust and every sensation that burns through both of them.

 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon whispers. “Hyung, hy _ung_ , _hyung—_ ”

 

“Junmyeonnie,” Minseok gently removes his fingers, coming back up to pull Junmyeon into a kiss and catching Junmyeon's bottom lip in between his teeth, pulling at it gently, “you’re so gorgeous like this.”

 

The kiss muffles a moan from Junmyeon and Minseok groans in response as his dick slides in between Junmyeon’s ass. The vibrations from the twin noises urge the two to desperately grind against each other, creating a sinful friction.

 

“Fuck me hyung, fuck me, take me,” Junmyeon babbles, holding on to Minseok’s arms as the older slow pushes into Junmyeon. Minseok’s cock’s head barely pushes past Junmyeon's hole when he lets out a loud, wanton moan. “Hyung.” Junmyeon’s breath hot as it mingles with Minseoks’.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Junmyeon’s lost in the heady pleasure, the haze of Minseok’s smell, his taste, his everything, as Minseok sinks completely into him. “Oh god— _oh_ , ah— I’m, a _h—_ ”

 

Minseok sets a steady, hard pace and snaps his hips into Junmyeon’s tight heat as the younger digs his nails into Minseok’s shoulders, arching into Minseok and moving his hips to grind back into each thrust. Minseok’s arm muscles flex and strain, holding on to the back of the couch for support, as he fucks Junmyeon hard and relentlessly.

 

With each thrust, each snap of his hips, Minseok buries himself deep into Junmyeon. Each thrust draws out a low, raspy moan from Junmyeon and a rough grunt from Minseok, their noises mixing together and filling the room completely along with the filthy, slick sounds of skin slapping on skin.

 

They work extremely well together, as always, in sync, a matching rhythm.

 

In between the thrusts, Minseok leans down and kisses along Junmyeon’s neck, licking the bared skin, mixing his saliva in with the sweat. Junmyeon whimpers at the feeling of Miinseok’s soft, plush, mouth trailing along the junction of his neck and collarbones.

 

Minseok slows down a bit to pull up Junmyeon’s leg and push it back, letting it lie on his shoulder and opening up Junmyeon further. The new position allows Minseok to press in deeper, his dick brushing against, and then, with another two thrusts, pressing right on Junmyeon’s prostate.

 

Junmyeon lets out a strangled noise, and then a long keen as Minseok snaps his hips faster, burying himself into Junmyeon and hitting his prostate with almost every other thrust. Junmyeon’s melting under Minseok’s touch, coming apart as Minseok pushes in every time.

 

“Minseok hyung,” Junmyeon sputters. “Hyung, I’m— I’m so close, _so_ close, hyung— _please—_ ”

 

Minseok groans in response, leaning down and capturing Junmyeon’s lips in a bruising kiss as his thrusts become more sporadic and start to lose their rhythm. Minseok loses himself completely when Junmyeon’s hole clenches around Minseok’s dick, enveloping his cock in a tight heat and his breath catches.

 

He spills into the condom, white spots appearing in front of his closed eyelids, and fucks Junmyeon through his own orgasm, letting Junmyeon milk the orgasm out of him.

 

It’s the wet heat, the feeling of Minseok’s cum filling him up, even the sensation through the condom, that tips Junmyeon over the edge. His hips arch as he shakes and his dick spurts out strings up of cum, some of it hitting his chin and the rest painting his chest.

 

Minseok’s arms give out soon and he falls on top of Junmyeon with a slight thump, eliciting a small, breathless laughter from Junmyeon, who just tilts his head up to press a soft, kiss against Minseok’s lips. They stay like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other, Junmyeon’s fingers gently stroking through Minseok’s hair and Minseok’s hands cupping Junmyeon’s face.

 

Their chests heave in tandem, until their breaths slow down. Minseok gently pulls out off Junmyeon, being careful to not hurt him, and then peels off his condom, tying it and throwing it into the trash can.

 

“You don’t happen to keep tissues for emergencies do you?” Minseok asks, smiling as he lifts up a shirt from the ground and puts it on, disregarding the slight mess on his chest. “Just lube and condoms?”

 

Junmyeon lets out a small whine in protest, “ _Hyung_ —”

 

“But do you?” Minseok raises an eyebrow, moving on to his boxers.

 

“…no,” Junmyeon mumbles and rolls his eyes. “Just lube and condoms.”

 

Minseok’s laughter is like cool breeze, refreshing and calming Junmyeon, making him feel better. There’s no spite in his laughter, no mocking tone twisted in - it’s just his gentle but teasing laughter, and Junmyeon feels a smile bloom on his face, before he remembers the mess on his chest and grimaces.

 

“Minseok.” Junmyeon pouts, looking up at Minseok who’s just finishing buttoning up his pants. “What do I do with this mess?” Junmyeon gestures at his chest area, still covered in his spunk.

 

“No hyung, huh?” Minseok questions, walking towards Junmyeon. “How about you call me hyung first, and then I’ll tell you what to do,” he says, splaying his fingers on Junmyeon’s waist.

 

“Ah, Minseok _hyung_ ,” Junmyeon moans when he feels Minseok lean down and lick the cum off his chest, in long and slow licks. “ _Hyung_.”

 

“Hmmm,” Minseok hums. “That’s more like it,” he grins when he pulls back, licking his lips before pulling Junmyeon closer with his hand on the back of Junmyeon's neck and kissing Junmyeon, letting the younger taste his own cum.

 

“You should call me hyung more often Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok whispers when the pull apart.

 

All Junmyeon can do is nod in response, still in a slight daze after watching Minseok lick his cum off his chest.

 

“Wear your clothes Junmyeonnie,” Minseok smiles, handing Junmyeon the clothes off the ground. “I don’t think we have a lot of time left.”

 

“Ah.” Junmyeon breaks out off his thoughts and accepts the clothes. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon is able to dress fairly quickly, although he holds on to Minseok’s for some support with pulling on the tight pants. They exit the room quickly and quietly after that, hoping that not too long has passed since they left.

 

They try to enter back into their dressing roomas casually as they can, but that is about as successful as Jongin trying to resist petting any dog or puppy he sees — which is not very successful. At all. All eyes turn on them when they open the door - that is, all the members and the few coordi staffs.

 

“Nice,” Jongdae says, his voice lilting and his eyes twinkling as he eyes the two. “You guys finally fucked then?”

 

Junmyeon splutters at Jongdae’s bluntness while Minseok’s eyes widen, his mouth opening and subsequently closing when he’s unable to say anything in response.

 

“Seriously,” Baekhyun’s the one who speaks up this time, running a hand through his hair as he leans back on his chair, “the sexual tension was killing me. I’m glad you guys fucked. How was it?”

 

His grin is bright and wide and so, _so_ cheeky. And really, _how fun it would be to just smack him on the back of his head_ , Junmyeon thinks.

 

Minseok glowers a bit at Baekhyun before grabbing Junmyeon’s hand and pulling him in with him, smirking and then responding, “Thank you Baekhyun-ah, it was _amazing_ ~”

 

There’s no tension after that as a few of them laugh, Chanyeol hiding his chortling behind his hand, Sehun blushes and Kyungsoo just busies himself with his phone. The staff members shake their head and tell the two to change quickly. They have to leave for the hotel soon.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s not until they arrive at the hotel, keycards switched so that Minseok’s with Junmyeon instead of Jongin, that it hits Junmyeon - the realization of what he's - what they’ve - done.

 

Junmyeon’s fucked a group member. Or, well, he’s been fucked by a group member. And that too Minseok.

 

This wouldn’t turn out well.

 

He starts slightly panicking. Minseok’s in the shower right now. Maybe it’d be better if Junmyeon just switched rooms again and went back to Sehun? Maybe Minseok would regret this later in the morning. What if _Junmyeon_ himself regretted this in the morning?

 

Junmyeon’s breath hitches when a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Minseok rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his nape.

 

“Stop Junmyeon,” Minseok whispers. “I can feel you freaking out. It’s okay, we’re fine. We’re great. I really like you a lot.”

 

Minseok’s voice is soft and so calm and soothing that Junmyeon feels the worry seeping out of him as he relaxes into Minseok’s back hug.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles back, turning around and leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder. He can feel the smile on Minseok’s lips as he presses a small kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek. “I really like you a lot too.”

 

“Glad to know Junmyeonnie~”

 

 

—

 

 

Later at night, around 3 AM, Junmyeon is woken up by the insistent buzzing of his phone. Someone’s sending him too many messages too late at night.

 

He blearily rubs his eyes and reaches out for the phone. His sleepiness vanishes when he sees who the texts are from and what they say. He lets out a small laugh and then sends a _myeontokki_ in return and puts his phone on silent.

 

 

—

 

 

_[LuHan]_

i can’t believe this

 

_[LuHan]_

u were waiting for me to leave weren’t u

 

_[LuHan]_

u ass

 

_[LuHan]_

u better treat baozi well

 

_[LuHan]_

give him lots of kisses and hugs ok

 

_[LuHan]_

i hope the sex was great

 

_[LuHan]_

also now ur obligated to send me ab pics every week

 

_[LuHan]_

i mean minseok’s abs

 

_[LuHan]_

but urs would be gud too

 

_[LuHan]_

both is better, both is the best

 

_[LuHan]_

also, altho i doubt it will ever happen, but if minseokkie hurts u, i’m here for u too

 

_[LuHan]_

don’t forget the ab pics junmyeonnie xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ride him, Junmyeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said the second chapter would come soon. i lied. i'm sorry.
> 
> this probably also does not really line up with irl events. whoops.
> 
> also not proof read, so i'm sorry for any mistakes, i'll prob fix it sometime over the week
> 
>  **warning/s:** bad puns and mild angst. this was supposed to be a pwp, not whatever this became. i'm sorry. and oh yeah, double penetration too.

It starts with a text from Minseok that’s sent at 3:48 AM, which leads to Lu Han waking up, annoyed and sleepy, as he groggily checks the message and then subsequently falls off his bed. But his legs remain tangled in the sheets so he’s really half off the bed and half on it and his hip hurts from where it hits the wooden flooring.

 

“Fuck,” Lu Han whisper-groans, reaching around to rub at his hip with his free hand. His eyes then fall back at the dimly lit screen of his phone and his breath catches again. “ _Fuck_.” He feels too much for an entirely different reason now.

 

He reaches out to pinch himself - in the ass, only because his hand is already there - and then flinches, groaning at the prick of pain that spikes. He blinks twice and then looks at his phone’s screen again and yup, the message is still there. He didn’t dream of it. Grinning, Lu Han opens up the notes app and writes down a quick note for himself, sets a new alarm, crawls back onto his bed after taking only a moment to consider whether he could go back to sleep in this position, his laziness creeping in, and then falls back asleep.

 

-

 

“Lu- _ge_.” The whining voice crackles through the phone’s speakers and Lu Han grins, shifting a bit to get comfortable in his seat. He can almost see the pout that Junmyeon would have on his face right now.

 

“Junmyeon-ah, you know you love it,” Lu Han replies in a sing-song voice, letting his eyelids droop down and a wide smile spread on his face. This, the easy banter back and forth before an airplane ride, is a habit that he couldn’t let go of even after he left the group.

 

Lu Han used to talk to either Junmyeon or one of his subunit’s members, back when he was still in the group, before take off, just to get his nerves to calm down a bit. And Yixing, who was slightly forgetful then, somehow never used to forget to carry a pack of Lu Han’s favorite watermelon flavored chewing gum with him every time they had a flight, which was often enough once their popularity picked up.

 

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle both you and Minseok once you guys are together,” Junmyeon grumbles over the phone. There’s a bit of shuffling, a small curse from Junmyeon and then- “Minseok _hyung_.”

 

Lu Han laughs softly, knowing exactly what must’ve happened. “Is Minseokkie there with you, Junmyeon?”

 

“Of course I’m here,” a new voice speaks through and Lu Han feels some more of the hidden tension slip away.

 

“Was I on speaker this whole time?” Lu Han raises an eyebrow, turning his tone just a slight bit petulant and mock shocked. He can hear the other two laugh at his comment, and he begins to reply but the air hostess’ voice telling passengers to keep their electronics away cuts him off.

 

“Ah, I have to leave-”

 

“Your flight’s taking off?”

 

“Don’t cut him off, Junmyeon-ah, and take care Lu Han. We’ll wait for you at the dorms,” Minseok says and Lu Han says his own goodbye in reply before they have to hang up and keep their phones away.

 

-

 

Lu Han’s asleep when the plane lands in Seoul, but he’s a light enough sleeper that the soft voice of the air hostess wakes him up. He thanks her with a small smile and a bow and gets up.

 

It’s a routine after that - securing his belongings, getting off the plane, past the immigration, no need to wait at the conveyor belt since he didn’t check in any of his luggage, and then going straight to find a taxi. His heart hammers in his chest as the car draws near the apartment building, surprisingly still the same one as the one they lived in back in 2014.

 

He tips the driver, takes out his luggage, and gets in the elevator - still stuck in the routine, not entirely processing all that was happening until he’s right there, in front of the EXO-M dorm. Lu Han pushes down the bitter laugh he feels clawing up his throat at that - _EXO-M_ , as if that still existed with the company’s lack of any effort. He willed those thoughts away, not this time. This time he was here to relax, not to think about any of the pending lawsuits or troubles or the somewhat painful past.

 

Taking a deep breath in, he knocks on the door, only belatedly realizing that there’s the small buzzer that acts as a doorbell, and then breathes out.

 

The door opens before Lu Han can completely calm himself down and before he knows it, there’s a person standing in front of him. Junmyeon is positively beaming, his smile bright enough to blind Lu Han for a few moments. And then he breathes out again, and smiles back.

 

“Hi.”

 

Minseok comes up behind Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and resting his chin on Junmyeon’s shoulder. His smile is smaller, but still as bright.

 

“Welcome back, Lu Han.”

 

-

 

It’s a miracle that they even make it back to Minseok’s bedroom, which he shares with Jongdae, before they begin to strip. The two queen sized beds have been pushed together - it’s easier for three people to fit in that way.

 

“Where’s-” Lu Han begins, but he’s muffled by Junmyeon’s lips, eager to kiss, just like his hands are eager to touch. “Where are the others?” He fits in, somehow, in between the breathless laughter and endless kisses.

 

Minseok laughs from behind them, coming up to hook his fingers on the belt loops on Lu Han’s jeans.

 

“Junmyeon-ah, why don’t you tell Lu-ge what happened to the others, hmm?” Minseok’s tone is teasing and his lips brush against Lu Han’s cheeks as he speaks. Luhan grins, letting his thumbs rub at Junmyeon’s waist as the younger tries to ignore Minseok’s words and continue kissing.

 

“Away.” Junmyeon stops long enough to say when Lu Han pinches his side.

 

Lu Han raises his eyebrow at that and pulls away, grinning at the little distressed noise that Junmyeon makes. “Away?”

 

“Explain it to him, Junmyeon-ah,” says Minseok, eyes twinkling and hands now splayed over Lu Han’s stomach, fingers teasing the corners of the shirt.

 

And Junmyeon whines a bit more, doesn’t open his mouth instead for dropping wet kisses along Lu Han’s jawline, even when Minseok reaches around to slap his ass, all three of them pressed together incredibly close.

 

“Do you want me to tell him instead, Junmyeon-ah?” Minseok questions, but Junmyeon just nuzzles his face into the crook of Lu Han’s neck, trying to avoid this all, his cheeks are already burning, _fuck_.

 

“Tell me, Minseokkie~” Lu Han asks, turn his face slightly to look at Minseok.

 

“Our Junmyeonnie bribed them to stay over at K’s dorm~” Minseok says, barely holding back his laughter and Lu Han laughs, not holding his own at all.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Junmyeon whines, but then Minseok’s right there, cupping Junmyeon’s face and kissing him, even as Lu Han holds on to him and peppers kisses down Junmyeon’s bared neck.

 

“Good job, Junmyeonnie,” Lu Han praises him, and his tone is teasing, but Junmyeon still feels weak in his knees. It’s been a while since he’s had this - the praising, the kissing, not just by one hyung, but _two_.

 

Minseok snorts a bit but cards his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair and pets him a bit before Junmyeon can pull back and complain. He gets slightly whiny when he’s with hyungs, easier to fall into his aegyo filled patterns with pouting and complaining, but Junmyeon thinks he deserves it.

 

After dealing day after day with younger guys, having to be the leader and having that extra pressure from everyone, he wants to let go and just _whine_. He was the youngest in his small family before he joined SM, and even though it’s been almost five years since EXO debuted and he’s well adjusted to his position now, he still misses being the youngest sometimes.

 

“Come,” Minseok says, slapping both Junmyeon’s and Lu Han’s asses, “we should get on the bed.”

 

And they follow him easily, taking their time in stripping. It’s easy like this, to forget that they’ve been apart, to forget that things have changed, even though there are little indicators here and there that tell exactly how much time has passed. But they fall back into the laughter, jokes, and talking easily. It’s like they haven’t not seen each other in months and months aside from the grainy video calls and movies or videos caught here and there in a hurry in between schedules.

 

“Fuck,” Lu Han whispers, his fingers lightly trailing over the other two’s chests - one hand on Junmyeon’s abs and the other on Minseok’s. “You both really did do well.”

 

Minseok laughs and Junmyeon flushes, grinning widely.

 

“Turn around,” Minseok says to Lu Han, before leaning over to kiss Junmyeon, soft and slow at first, and then picking up the pace with biting down on Junmyeon’s bottom lip. “Hands and knees,” he says, in between alternating kisses and mouthing along Junmyeon jawline.

 

Lu Han scrambles to follow orders. Minseok cups Junmyeon’s cheek with one hand, wraps the other around his waist to pull Junmyeon closer, their erections brushing and Junmyeon groans into the kiss.

 

“Minseok hy- _ung_ ,” and he’s breaking - already, yes - he’s falling apart and melting under Minseok’s touch and Lu Han’s presence, “I wanna-”

 

Minseok bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder and Junmyeon whimpers, his words dying.

 

“Tell me what you want, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok says, licking over the bite.

 

“I want Lu-ge’s mouth on my dick.” The words spill past his lips before he can stop them, but he’s already letting go and losing control, so he doesn’t mind it.

 

There’s a choked off noise from the side and Minseok looks over, grinning when he sees Lu Han’s lust filled gaze looking at the two of them. He raises an eyebrow, questioning, and Lu Han nods, affirming.

 

“He’ll suck your pretty pretty dick then,” Minseok says and then kisses Junmyeon again, before making him get in front of Lu Han. “Won’t you, Lu-ge?”

 

Lu Han lets out a moan in response, already getting a good grip on Junmyeon’s thighs with his hands. His eyes are just on Junmyeon’s dick, and he’s drooling a bit, but fuck, he hasn’t sucked dick in a while and Junmyeon’s dick is _pretty_.

 

In fact he’s so entranced, reaching forward to lick at the shiny head with the precum pearling on it, that Minseok’s hands on his ass come as a surprise - but not an unwelcome one. He gasps, but then jerks back, pushing his ass back into Minseok’s palms.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Minseok-ah,” Lu Han breathes out. Junmyeon’s fingers thread through Lu Han’s hair, curling into the strands in a comfortable grip.

 

“Suck his dick, Lu-ge,” is all that Minseok says before leaning in and licking a long stripe from Lu Han’s perineum to his asshole, his hands holding Lu Han’s ass cheeks apart. He can feel Lu Han shiver under his touch and so he licks again, this time just at the puffy rim.

 

Lu Han lets out a broken moan and then gets back on track, wrapping his lips around Junmyeon’s dick and suckling at the head. Junmyeon whimpers, his grip on Lu Han’s hair gets tighter, and it’s only Lu Han’s hands on his thighs that holds him back from thrusting up into the warm, wet heat of the older’s mouth.

 

“Ge, ge, I’m-” Junmyeon’s shaking. Lu Han’s hollowing out his cheeks, bobbing down and taking in more and more of Junmyeon’s dick each time. He presses his tongue on the underside, just below the head, every time he comes up and Junmyeon breaks down a little more each time.

 

“You can pull my hair, Junmyeon-ah,” Lu Han rasps out, pulling off of Junmyeon’s dick to jerk him off with his hand, and Junmyeon responds eagerly.

 

Minseok takes this chance, knowing that Lu Han wouldn’t bite down on Junmyeon’s cock now, and slowly thrusts his tongue into the saliva slick hole. Lu Han quivers, gasps out a half groan-half whimper, and drops his head, Junmyeon’s hard, wet cock hitting his cheek lightly. He’s breathing heavily, affecting Junmyeon all the same with his lips brushing the length of Junmyeon’s dick and his breath, hot hot hot, blowing over it.

 

Minseok’s a fucking champ at this, he knows exactly what makes Lu Han break down and become a mess. It hints at a complicated past and something it Lu Han’s chest pangs, but he shoves that down, not the time to get sad. So Lu Han puts his mouth to good use, gets rid of distractions, and after one, two, three bobs, he relaxes his throat and goes down all the way, keeping down his gag reflex as Junmyeon’s cock hits the back of his throat.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Junmyeon pants, “ah- hyung, hyung, I’m-”

 

Minseok pulls off and this time Lu Han groans, the vibrations making Junmyeon’s thighs tense, abdomen flex.

 

“Pull off, Lu Han,” and Minseok still sounds so composed, although a bit rough, Lu Han’s amazed, “I’m not letting you come yet, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok continues, and there’s a twinkle in his eyes that alights a flame of curiosity inside Lu Han.

 

And Lu Han follows, pulling off of Junmyeon’s dick, but keeps a hand around it anyhow in a loose hold.

 

“Can you hold yourself or would you like a ring, Junmyeonnie?” Minseok asks, his tone so casual.

 

Junmyeon scrunches his face, eyes still closed, but then he slowly opens up and mutters out a soft, “I can hold it, hyung.”

 

Lu Han feels the slightest bit lost, like he’s missing something in this conversation, a part of the puzzle piece that he lost and now his mostly completely puzzle is lacking.

 

“Anything I’m not being told?” He asks, finally speaking up.

 

“Just get the lube, Lu-ge, and stretch Junmyeonnie open as well as you can,” Minseok says, the teasing back in his voice. “I’m sure you’ll figure this out soon enough~”

 

Lu Han raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question any further. The lube is kept in the first drawer of the bedside cabinet, and Junmyeon tosses the small bottle to Lu Han after he takes it out. He then makes himself comfortable once again, shifting down until he can easily put a leg over Lu Han’s shoulder, spread the other one, laying bare and open in front of his hyung.

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks and ears burn, but he ignores it, and instead urges Luhan, saying, “Do it, hyung,” and clenching his hands into the bedsheets. He really wants this - has been wanting this for a while now, really.

 

Lu Han focuses on coating his fingers properly, rubbing the lube between his fingers to warm it up a bit before he slowly eases one finger in.

 

“Breathe,” he whispers, one palm warm against Junmyeon’s abdomen, moving down to rub circles at his inner thigh - part of it is just so that he can touch Junmyeon’s abs again, but not all of it, just a part of it.

 

And Junmyeon relaxes under his touch, so Lu Han begins to thrust the finger in and out, gently curling it, so that Junmyeon can get used to it. But then, oh, Minseok’s still there. He’s still there and he’s going back in, licking into Lu Han’s ass again and, _fuck_ , if this isn’t a lot.

 

Lu Han moans, lets his head lean against the Junmyeon’s inner thigh, on the leg that’s on his shoulder, and he fits in another finger into the younger. Junmyeon deserves this, he thinks, and then Minseok’s tongue fucking curls inside of him, and yeah, Lu Han deserves this too.

 

“Minseok- ah, _ah_ ,” Lu Han gasps and Minseok follows it with another slow thrust, his fingers slightly spreading apart Lu Han’s thighs further apart.

 

Then Minseok’s hand reaches around to pump Lu Han’s dick and he jerks, his fingers inside Junmyeon pausing as his breath hitches.

 

“Fit in at least four,” Minseok murmurs into the slope of Lu Han’s ass as he licks along it. “He’ll need it.”

 

Lu Han complies, scissoring open Junmyeon with three fingers now, slow and steady. And then the lightbulb goes off in his head. This meant-

 

“Double penetration?” Lu Han sounds a lot amazed, but also a bit excited. “Junmyeon-ah, you’re gonna take two cocks up your ass?”

 

And Junmyeon flushes, again, even though his skin is already sweaty and glowing with a soft pink flush. His breathing gets a bit faster, a bit heavier, just at the thought of it again. And yes, he still wants it, wants it so much.

 

“He wants to feel his hyungs fill him up,” Minseok comments, and leans over Lu Han, his erection rubbing against Lu Han’s ass and his abs warm and slightly sweaty against Lu Han’s back. “Don’t you, Junmyeonnie?”

 

“Yes, _yes_ , so much,” he breaths out, his fingers playing with the bed sheets. And he’s so, so beautiful like this, and all for Lu Han and Minseok.

 

“Kiss him,” Minseok says, and Lu Han does. He kisses Junmyeon along the soft skin of his thighs, just as Minseok kisses Lu Han’s shoulders. “Now, the fourth.”

 

And it fits in easily, sliding in alongside Lu Han’s other three fingers as Minseok pours out some more lube down over Lu Han’s fingers and Junmyeon’s ass. Some of it gets on the bedsheet below Junmyeon, but they don’t worry about it too much, their minds are already too fixated on what’s - and who all are - about to come.

 

It’s only when Junmyeon starts rolling his hips back into Lu Han’s fingers, which brush past his prostate with every other thrust, that they finally ask him, “now?”

 

A nod in agreement is all they need. They begin to reposition themselves with Lu Han on the bottom, Junmyeon on top of him, and Minseok behind.

 

Lu Han holds onto Junmyeon, at the waist first, and then his fingers move down Junmyeon’s thighs, right below his ass, as Minseok helps Junmyeon position himself right over Lu Han’s cock. Lu Han’s breath catches when Minseok wraps his hand around the base of his dick, the other hand on Junmyeon’s waist as he guides the younger down.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Minseok praises Junmyeon as the younger takes Lu Han’s dick, inch by inch, and drops soft kisses along his shoulders. Once he bottoms out, Junmyeon lets out a low, drawn out groan and lets his head tip back and rest on Minseok’s shoulder.

 

A breathy, “hyung,” escapes his lips, and then, “want you in me too, Minseok hyung.” And it’s Lu Han who moans, loud and unabashed, at that. Even the thought of feeling Minseok’s dick right next to his own, inside Junmyeon’s tight heat, is so much.

 

“Soon, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok reassures, “but not too quickly, don’t want you to get hurt.” The pure love and care in Minseok’s voice, the way he looks at Junmyeon - or what Lu Han can make out from under the haze, makes his chest hurt, but in a good way, because this tone is familiar. He’s been at the receiving end of it many times before. “Ride him, Junmyeon.”

 

So Junmyeon does. With Minseok guiding him, hands on his waist, he raises himself up, until only Lu Han’s dick’s head is inside him, and then he drops down. They groan in unison, even Minseok, at the feeling and the slick sounds that seem too loud in the room.

 

Junmyeon keeps one hand Lu Han’s chest for support, and intertwines his fingers with Lu Han’s and Minseok’s with his other hand on his own waist. They fuck slowly, but each thrust hits deep and Junmyeon’s thigh muscles flex each time, the drops of sweat shining under the dim lighting of the room. Lu Han’s slightly entranced by the way Junmyeon arches into Minseok’s touch, fucks himself on Lu Han’s dick in a steady rhythm, and the way the light in the room makes him look angelic, almost, despite what they’re doing right now being far from pure and innocent.

 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon whimpers, quivering underneath both Lu Han’s wandering hand and Minseok’s on his dick. He squeezes their hands, the one he has in his hold. “I don’t- _ah_ , I don’t know how much longer-”

 

Minseok leans forward to press a kiss on Junmyeon’s jawline when he breaks off, his words dying in his throat as Lu Han’s fingers brush against his nipples.

 

“Okay, lean down then,” Minseok says, slowly pressing on Junmyeon’s lower back to get him chest to chest with Lu Han.

 

He coats his fingers in lube, looks over at Lu Han and raises an eyebrow. A quick, jerky nod makes him smile, and then he lets Lu Han pour some of the lube over two of his fingers too.

 

“Remember to relax, Junmyeonnie,” Lu Han whispers, and Junmyeon tightens his grip, now on Lu Han’s shoulders.

 

Lu Han’s the first to ease in his finger alongside his cock. He groans at the feeling and his dick twitches in response. He moves it slowly, making sure that Junmyeon’s okay, that he’s comfortable. When Junmyeon whines, muffling it into the crook of Lu Han’s neck, Minseok adds in a finger.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon babbles, breathing heavily, “more, please, _more_ -”

 

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow, slightly concerned, but Junmyeon’s fucking himself back onto the fingers and the cock up his ass, so he almost gives in. He moves the one finger that he has inside first, stretching Junmyeon open even further, and then squeezes in the second finger. On the slow thrust in, Minseok’s fingers brush against Junmyeon’s prostate, and he jerks, yelling out a strangled, choked cry.

 

“Again, _fuck_ ,” Junmyeon gasps out, chest heaving, “Lu-ge, _hyung_ , Minseok hyung, I’m-”

 

And Minseok complies easily, grinning now as he grinds down on the bundle of nerves until Junmyeon’s a mess, and then he pulls out, one hand soft on Lu Han’s wrist, asking him to pull out too. The two, Minseok and Lu Han, share a grin over Junmyeon’s shoulder - one that is reminiscent of a lot of things - and then Minseok lines his dick along Junmyeon’s stretched hole, already filled with Lu Han’s cock.

 

“Are you ready, Junmyeon?” Minseok asks, slight bit concerned.

 

“Yes, fuck-”

 

“Are you sure?” Lu Han asks, teasingly lilting his voice.

 

“Fuck, _ge_ , fuck off, yes I’m-”

 

Minseok pushes in slowly, holding his breath half in amazement, half in realization of how much he loves Junmyeon (and Lu Han). And Junmyeon takes it so well, Minseok goes slowly, carefully, and Junmyeon takes all of it.

 

The feeling is unbelievable, tight and _hot_ , and Minseok flexes, muscles straining as he holds himself back from fucking into Junmyeon right away. They need time to adjust, all of them, really. Lu Han’s lost in a mix of curses, eyes glazed over, Junmyeon’s fingers are curled into his shoulder, nails biting, and his skin’s flushed red now and Minseok- Minseok’s too in love, he’s feeling too much in this moment.

 

“Shit, Junmyeonnie, _shit_ , you’re so good,” Minseok whispers, hands massaging Junmyeon’s thighs. “You’re so good for us.”

 

“ _Ah_ , wǒ yào nǐ,” Lu Han murmurs, lips wet and swollen, brushing Junmyeon’s burning cheek. “I want you,” he repeats, “want you both so much.”

 

“Me too,” Minseok replies, agrees, and then begins to fuck. He rolls his hips and grinds into Junmyeon, making all three of them moan. “Lu Han, _ah_ , you too-”

 

And Lu Han nods, he gets it, so he places his hands on top of Minseok’s, which rest on Junmyeon’s ass, and getting his feet flat on the bed, he fucks up into Junmyeon too.

 

Junmyeon lets out these tiny, broken, whimpers and gasps, filling up the room with his moans, and Lu Han follows, his curses getting louder with each thrust, each brush of his dick against Minseok’s inside Junmyeon’s tight, tight heat.

 

With each thrust, their synchronized rhythm falls a bit erratic, and Junmyeon’s dick keeps on rubbing against Lu Han’s stomach, the precum spreading messily over the skin, and, “ _fuck_ , I’m not gonna last longer, hyung, let me come,” Junmyeon groans out, eyes closed and hair sweatily matted against his forehead.

 

“You’ve been so good Junmyeonnie-” Minseok begins.

 

“-come for us,” Lu Han finishes.

 

So Junmyeon does, with a shout that breaks off halfway into a choked gasp, he spills in between his and Lu Han’s stomach, shaking and clenching around the two cocks in his ass. And Minseok and Lu Han can’t last much longer either, not with Junmyeon’s ass clenching around their dicks, not with the noises that Junmyeon keeps on making.

 

Minseok tightens his hold on Lu Han’s hands, and thrusts in once, twice, thrice more, and comes, spilling into the condom. He groans, low and drawn out, and Lu Han follows right after.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah,” Lu Han laughs a bit, “ _fuck_ , indeed.”

 

Minseok groans, leans back on his feet, and gently pulls out of Junmyeon, massaging the younger’s ass when Junmyeon whines.

 

“This was,” Junmyeon begins, still shivering a bit, his nerves still burning, “this was-”

 

“Something, yeah,” Lu Han says, slowly helping the younger move up and off of his softening dick.

 

“That’s an understatement,” Minseok says, removing both their condoms, tying the ends of them and throwing into the conveniently placed dustbin next to the beds. Junmyeon laughs, and flops down on the mattress, next to Lu Han.

 

Minseok comes back with a washcloth and gets on the bed, shaking his head to get the hair strands out of his eyes and smiles down at them. “Come on, we gotta clean up.”

 

“We’ve already come though,” Junmyeon replies, a smile itching at the corner of his lips.

 

It takes a moment but then Lu Han groans, and then laughs and Minseok follows suit, shaking his head for a different reason now.

 

-

 

_[baozi]_

3:47 A.M.

we have a few days off next week, wanna come over?

 

_[baozi]_

3:47 A.M.

here’s something to help you decide

 

_[baozi]_

3:48 A.M.

[photo attached]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was something, i guess.  
> it was strange writing this bc so many times i hit a block (wrote 3 drafts, scrapped them all and restarted again - one draft unintentionally scrapped bc i lost it by mistake and then my motivation fell again)
> 
> and then also i couldn't smut??? i couldn't write three of my fave ppl??? so yes, strange process, but something nonetheless, so ty, if you read thru this, and bless u. have a nice day.
> 
> oh, and as for the photo that minseok sent, you guys can make ur own guesses as to what it may have been ;)

**Author's Note:**

> icymi, this was inspired by their playboy performance ♡


End file.
